


Wishing that We Did the Things

by JasnNCarly



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrose x Reader, F/M, Imagines, Requested Dean, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You complicate things with your resistance.





	Wishing that We Did the Things

** Wishing that We Did The Things **

You had been his unattainable; the one who always doubted you would work out – though you wanted it to. His work was going to take him elsewhere, and you weren’t crazy enough to think you could stop him. Your heart wouldn’t allow you to do that to someone whom you considered a friend, a misguided and crazy friend – but a friend nonetheless.

He had been on the road for a couple years now, and you managed to hang out when he made his way into town. Yet this felt different. Tonight, you weren’t meeting for a drink or greasy burger; he wanted you to meet him at his hotel room. Jon claimed there was something you had to talk about before he left again.

When you reach his hotel, you are surprised that it’s much nicer than some of the ones he’s frequented in the past. You implement a light knock on the door, wondering why your stomach flutters, and smile as the door opens.

Jon appears, shirtless in the doorway, and grins, “Took you long enough.”

You step in upon his signal, swallow hard, and wait for the door to shut behind you. His hotel room looks, normal and comfy. Not his usual sleaze and you wonder if he’s trying to impress someone. Clearing your throat, you take the cushioned seat near the desk, “You okay?”

“Never better, short stuff.” His nickname still irritates you as he reaches for the t-shirt laid out on the bed, “I even got an offer for a new contract, better money and ring time.”

“That’s amazing!” You feel genuinely overwhelmed with happiness for him, especially as his eyes light up at the announcement, “This is what you’ve always wanted!”

“Yeah…” Jon stops messing with the cotton fabric, letting it fall back to the bed and smoothing his hair back; after a moment, he moves to kneel at your feet, “I got almost everything.”

“What do you mean? You leave something in storage or something?”

“No,” A laugh leaves his lips as he readjusts once more, placing a leg on either side of your chair and squeezes your ankles, “I left you, (Y/N).”

“What? No.” You feel embarrassed, wondering if he felt guilty for the little hometown girl who stayed behind, “Jon, we’re friends. I’m always going to be there for you, and…”

“If it was just about getting laid, if that’s where this speech is coming from, you can stop. I have a bunch of scribbled numbers in my bag right now that I could call. Skanks for days.”

“Oh…okay.”

Was that supposed to make you feel better? You watch as Jon scoots back a little and signals for you to join him. Putting your purse on the desk, you remove your wet shoes so you don’t have to sit on them. The weather has been temperamental, leaving your hair and clothes damp; you sit on your legs a little in the space between his legs which he’s designated for you. You’re nervous around him, like you’ve never been before, but you can’t even remember the last time you two have been alone together; much less, you can’t remember when he was being honest about his feelings towards you – no hint of him teasing this round.

“What I mean is…” He grips at your legs, pulling the two you closer, and burns you with his blue eyes, sighing, “I almost called someone else here tonight.”

You feel a little angry, crossing your arms, “Am I supposed to be happy about that?”

“No, but the fact that you’re not,” Jon reaches up to touch your hair, tucking it behind your ear, “proves that maybe you wanted me to call you.”

You find it hard to concentrate when he’s so near, still shirtless…his muscles thicker than you remember, “I don’t want to distract you from…”

Jon cups your face in his hands, stroking your cheeks with his thumbs, “You are the only thing I could think about after I got the contract. I wanted to be back here. I had to talk to you.”

“Why? I’m nobody. I’m a blip on the radar at best. What are you doing—”

Silencing you the only way he can, his lips take yours into a gentle hold. You try to resist, but the truth is…you’ve been waiting for him. You always thought the world of him, but you just assumed it could never work. You don’t do long distance relationships, and you’ve seen him destroy some of the women he’s been with – in an ‘I need therapy’ kind of way.

The knowledge of this, the awareness of new obstacles he wants you to help him overcome, does nothing to help you break the kiss; you lean forward, a motion he welcomes by leaning back.

His arms encase you as he pulls away; happy your body is resting flat against his, “I’d say this is a pretty big start for someone who’s supposed to be nobody to me.”

You sigh heavily, shutting your eyes so you can avoid falling into his, “This will never work.”

“If you tell me, just once, that you want to be with me. I will make it work.” Jon slips a hand under the back of your shirt, making the first intimate touch you’ve ever felt from; when your breath catches in your throat, the sound audible to both of you, he smiles in a way that’s all new to you, “It’s all right. I’m happy to convince you.”


End file.
